Cuando las sombras buscan la luz
by Zillah Vathek
Summary: 7º Libro: Harry Potter busca los Horrocruxes en compañía de unos viejos amigos que tienen más que ver con Sirius de lo que ellos imaginan. Mientras,Voldemort ha decidido asegurarse de su supervivencia creando un heredero de su magia. La guerra llega a su
1. Chapter 1

_Bien, aquí me tienen de nuevo con una historia de Harry Potter, que no se parece mucho a lo que suelo escribir pero que hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer. Espero que les guste, y ya saben que los reviews son los que ayudan a continuar una historia, así que por favor, sean solidarios con los autores tanto si les gusta como si no, se aceptan sugerencias y críticas, de hecho se agradecen enormemente._

_Quería decir, ante todo, que este fic no hubiera sido nunca lo mismo sin la ayuda de Krissel Majere, verdadera musa (no es broma, las ideas buenas solo se me ocurren cuando hablo con ella) e inagotable fuente de ideas e imaginación. Ella es la co-guionista por así decir de este fic, y por eso, más que ningún otro, es suyo._

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter ni sus personajes, solo lo soy de aquellos que yo he añadido.

* * *

**

_**Cuando las sombras buscan la luz**_

**Sueños cumplidos**

No podía ver nada, nada en absoluto. El cuarto estaba prácticamente a oscuras, demasiado tenuemente iluminado por unas pocas antorchas repartidas por los rincones más recónditos de la habitación.

De repente, un pequeño grito turbó el silencio que hasta entonces había oprimido su corazón en medio de la oscuridad. Era el grito de una mujer, y le siguieron otros muchos aún más audibles y desesperados.

Se volvió intentando encontrar la fuente de tanto dolor, y finalmente lo encontró.

Tumbada en una cama, una mujer daba a luz dolorosamente, sin más asistencia que una mujer rubia sentada frente a ella, tratando de no mostrar miedo adoptando una máscara casi indiferente, aunque su cuerpo se estremeciera levemente.

Finalmente se escuchó un último grito a la vez que un fuerte llanto de bebé. Un gemido de cansancio salió de la boca de la reciente madre, mientras una sombra se acercaba lentamente a la mujer rubia, que había recogido el bebé y murmuraba.

-Es una niña...

Una voz fría e inhumana se alzó sobre la estancia, proveniente de la figura que alzaba al bebé, aún ensangrentado y sollozante.

-¡Mi hija! Se llamará Krissel... Krissel, mi heredera...

...Y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato. Se encontraba en su habitación de Privet Drive, en casa de sus tíos.

Se incorporó inquieto debido al sueño que acababa de tener. No recordaba nada semejante desde que Voldemort cortó su conexión mental con él, y se preguntó de repente qué sería lo que había visto exactamente, y si era fruto de esa misma conexión.

Miró el reloj, eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Se levantó rápidamente y se preparó para un nuevo cumpleaños olvidado por toda su familia, pero que esperaba recibir felicitaciones de sus amigos, a los que hacía tiempo no veía.

Cuando iba a salir a desayunar, se percató de que una lechuza iba en dirección a su habitación, y se apresuró a abrir la ventana para dejarle paso.

Una vez allí, la lechuza dejó caer una carta para él y salió volando tan rápido como había llegado.

Harry se quedó desconcertado. No conocía a esa lechuza, pero descartó su preocupación pensando que quizá Remus o Hagrid hubieran utilizado una lechuza distinta de la usual.

Lentamente desenrolló el pergamino, y leyó su contenido. Si antes estaba asombrado, ahora lo estaba aún más:

_Buenos días Harry Potter, y feliz cumpleaños ante todo. Estarás preguntándote por qué esta carta no lleva firma u otra cosa que identifique a quien la escribe, pues bien, tu curiosidad se verá satisfecha si sigues mis instrucciones._

_Para conocer al remitente de esta carta ve al parque de la calle Magnolia esta mañana a las diez en punto. Procura ser puntual y ven solo, y prepárate para hablar durante gran parte del día de hoy, pues los asuntos que nos atañen son más importantes de lo que sin duda crees._

_P.D: Te lo repito, sé puntual, no se te esperará más de quince minutos._

De inmediato, pensó en su sueño. ¿Tendría algo que ver la misteriosa carta con su visión, o eran hechos aislados? Ante todo, debía reconocer que la carta parecía un tanto tenebrosa, y que si decidía hacerle caso debía ir con cuidado. Aunque sin duda lo mejor sería no acudir a la cita y dejar de pensar en ello. Sin duda, era lo mejor.

Miró el reloj, eran las diez menos cuarto, y estaba nervioso. Se había jurado a sí mismo que no acudiría, pero se había preparado con su varita y no dejaba de pensar en quien le había escrito.

De repente, se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta. Iría la cita, necesitaba descubrir la identidad de quien le había escrito, y ante todo, le urgía saber si tenía algo que ver con su "sueño".

Llegó a su destino, y miró alrededor. No había un alma en el parque de la calle Magnolia, lo que no era de extrañar, ya que hacía un día demasiado caluroso, y seguramente estarían de vacaciones en alguna ciudad costera o refrescándose en la nueva piscina, como su primo Dudley y sus tíos en ese mismo momento.

Caminó por el parque, alrededor de los toboganes, columpios y demás juguetes para niños. Se sentó y empezó a columpiarse, como cuando era niño veía el parque solitario y aprovechaba para hacerlo sin que su primo y sus amigos le molestaran.

De repente, escuchó algo moviéndose a su espalda. Se volvió, pero no había nadie. Pensando que quizá la carta era una broma estúpida, quizá de los gemelos Weasley, volvió a tomar impulso para columpiarse, pero al hacerlo su varita cayó al suelo y se bajó del columpio para recogerla. Entonces escuchó una voz conocida, pero que sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que no oía.

- Vigila tu sombra, Potter... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por primera vez por aquí¿no crees?

Estupefacto, se giró para volver a verlo. Nunca creyó que pudieran volver a encontrarse, y todavía recordaba la desesperación que sintió cuando se marchó de su lado, cuando él era su único apoyo. Bueno, él... y ella, claro.

- Pollux... - susurró - ¿qué demonios haces tú aquí?

- Oh, por favor, para ya, un poco de compostura, tanta alegría y emoción ante el reencuentro me abruma, harás que me sienta avergonzado a pesar de que no nos ve nadie.

- Déjalo en paz, Pollux, no tiene la culpa de que tú seas tan aficionado a las apariciones dramáticas. Tienes suerte de que no haya venido con un equipo de aurores detrás. –dijo una voz femenina.

- Bah, estoy seguro de que el famoso Harry Potter sabe enfrentarse sólo a un maniático loco que manda anónimos a su casa. – contestó el muchacho riéndose.

- Charis... –musitó un asombrado Harry al ver a la muchacha que le sonreía bajo un árbol.

- No has olvidado nuestros nombres al menos – dijo Pollux un tanto mosqueado por la actitud poco efusiva de Harry.

- Disculpa, yo... ¿Sois realmente vosotros? – Preguntó Harry, con los ojos brillantes.

- En absoluto, sólo estamos tomándote el pelo descaradamente.

Ante esto, Harry empezó a reírse y abrazó a Pollux mientras éste se alegraba de que por fin su amigo hubiera reaccionado.

Lentamente, Harry se desprendió del abrazo y le hizo una seña a Charis, la muchacha, para que se acercara. Ésta lo hizo de inmediato, con las manos a la espalda, e inesperadamente, tras llegar a su lado, le besó en la mejilla.

Harry se quedó paralizado. No es que nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo, y no pensó que ella aún recordara sus juegos.

- No me lo puedo creer¿cuándo habéis vuelto? Estoy ansioso por que me contéis cómo os ha ido por Irlanda todos estos años, qué habéis hecho y... ¿has dicho aurores? – comentó extrañado.

- En efecto, ya que nosotros, como tú y como mi madre, somos magos. Mi madre no quiso decírtelo, ya que sabía que tus tíos no habían hablado aún contigo y ella no tenía derecho a hacerlo, o eso creía. – contestó Pollux con algo de resentimiento.

- Nosotros tampoco sabíamos mucho del mundo mágico. Mi madre pensaba que, como no habíamos dado muestras de poder mágico, no había razón para atormentarnos con aquello que nunca podríamos tener. Sin embargo, más tarde, cuando teníamos nueve años, recibió dos carta, de la Escuela de Broceliande para magos y brujas. – añadió Charis suavemente.

- Vaya, allí empezáis muy jóvenes.

- Sí, la verdad. Allí estudiamos desde los nueve hasta los quince, y después pasamos un año especializándonos en algo. Un rollo, vamos, pero mejor, si quieres, te lo explicamos en casa. - Terminó Pollux con una sonrisa.

- Vuestra casa... Me gustaría conocerla.

- Pues vamos allá. Te tenemos preparados un par de regalitos.

Una vez en casa de Charis y Pollux, se acomodaron en el sofá con una buena ración de patatas fritas que Pollux y Charis tenían en la cocina.

Harry los miró detenidamente, intentando evaluar los cambios físicos que habían sufridos en esos años. Miró a Pollux, su amigo, y se dio cuenta de que los rasgos de su cara eran más fuertes, más marcados, al igual que sus músculos. Pollux siempre había sido más fuerte que él, aunque no que su primo, que siempre los perseguía a ambos cuando le plantaban cara. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules seguían teniendo el mismo brillo burlón de siempre, algo que Harry esperaba que nunca cambiara. Otro cambio que podía apreciarse a simple vista era el peinado. Ahora el pelo negro azulado de Pollux estaba algo más largo de lo que recordaba, y se había dejado un flequillo que le ocultaba un poco los ojos, dándole un aire aristocrático.

En cuanto a Charis... bien, ella siempre había sido muy bonita, dijera lo que dijera su tía Petunia, para Harry el pelo negro oscuro y liso de Charis, sus ojos grises, su piel pálida y fina y sus rasgos suaves siempre serían lo más perfecto que había visto. Aún recordaba aquella ocasión en que se lo comentó a Pollux y éste se rió de él. Le contestó que no es que ella fuera perfecta, sino que él la veía así. Pero Harry nunca creyó nada de eso.

Ahora, había crecido. Todos lo habían hecho, y aunque siempre estuvieran unidos por sus recuerdos, sabían que había algo que no podrían recuperar.

La inocencia se quedó atrás hacia ya tiempo, pero no era el momento de lamentarse por ello. Ahora les quedaba mucho tiempo por recuperar, y no debían perder ni un minuto, pues pronto debía emprender su viaje en busca del Horrocrux.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry. –dijo Charis, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

Harry alzó la mirada hacia ellos y se adelantó para coger los regalos que le ofrecían los mellizos.

- Espero que te guste. – añadió Pollux.

Primero cogió el regalo de Charis. Estaba envuelto, y una vez desenvuelto...

¡¡¡¿EL ÚLTIMO DISCO DE JOSÉ LUIS PERALES VERSIÓN CHILL OUT?!!!

Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no conseguía articular palabra. Ante su expresión, tanto Pollux como Charis empezaron a reírse como locos sin control. Entonces se dio cuenta. Otra de sus bromas.

- Ahora en serio, Harry, abre el... bueno, el disco.

Harry obedeció, y se encontró con un CD de fotografías. Eran de hacía ya tiempo, de cuando eran niños y jugaban juntos. Aparte de eso, Charis le tendió además otro regalo, un pequeño anillo de plata con forma de serpiente que se enroscaba sobre sí misma, y acababa por morderse la cola.

- Puede que te sea útil. – dijo Charis.

- Gracias, Charis, es extraño, pero... gracias.

- Eh, ahora me toca a mí darle el regalo. – Pollux le tendió una pequeña caja.

- ¿No irás a pedir mi mano, verdad? – Pollux enarcó una ceja y permaneció impasible mientras que Harry abría la caja y se encontraba con un colgante plateado de forma circular, que representaba a un dragón con las alas plegadas sobre el cuerpo. – Vaya... es muy bonito. Me suena de algo. –dijo mirándole extrañado.

- Claro que te suena, lo viste en una joyería hace años y te encantó, no sabes cuánto he buscado para encontrarlo. – contestó Pollux con expresión de enfado.

- Vaya, no pensé que te hubieras tomado tantas molestias para esto. – dijo Harry apenado.

- Ha sido un placer, ya lo sabes. Un buen reto nunca está de más. – repuso Pollux sonriente.

- Gracias, amigo. Gracias a los dos. Por cierto¿dónde está Ariadne¿No ha venido con vosotros? – preguntó Harry ansioso por volver a ver a la madre de sus amigos, a la que tenía en más aprecio que a su propia tía.

Charis no dijo nada. Estaba seria y miraba a Pollux. Éste le respondió en voz muy baja, casi entrecortada.

- Está... muerta.

Harry no podía creerlo. Soltó los regalos que le habían dado sus amigos con expresión asustada. Bajó la cabeza, y cuando la alzó de nuevo para mirar a los hermanos vio como Pollux empezaba a carcajearse.

- Serás idiota... ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? – replicó Harry enfadado.

- Es increíble, pensé que los años te habrían vuelto un poco menos crédulo, pero ya veo que toda esperanza es vana. – contestó Pollux aún riéndose.

- Exacto, Pollux, yo casi esperaba que hubieras madurado en este tiempo, pero ya veo que no ha sido así. – Harry le devolvió sus palabras.

- Basta de tonterías, nuestra madre ha ido al Ministerio de Magia porque le han ofrecido un trabajo como inefable, y además ha recibido una llamada de unos viejos amigos, pasará con ellos todo el día, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos. ¿Te quedarás?

Harry pensó que no podía decir que no mientras ella le sonriera de esa forma tan dulce.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos los que sigan esta historia. Como ven, ya he vuelto, después de una larga, larguísima jornada sin publicar nada. De veras siento mucho el retraso, los que me conocen saben que me gusta tanto escribir como leer y que no ha sido por pereza, sino por circunstancias personales. Bueno, ante todo quisiera mandar un saludo a **Arweni**, **Nimue-Tarrazo**, **Koumal Lupin** y, claro está, a **Krissel Majere**, las únicas valientes que se han tomado la molestia de enviarme un review, que es lo que realmente me ha motivado a seguir con esta historia. Por eso, y por mucho más que no viene aal caso añadir, les dedico no solo este capítulo sino todos los del fic._

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, sólo me aprovecho de lo que ha salido de la cabeza de Rowling

Reencuentros 

Ariadne Shade caminaba por un oscuro pasillo de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Hacía sonar sus tacones en dirección al despacho de la directora temporal de la Escuela, Minerva McGonagall, para discutir asuntos que el difunto director dejó sin resolver.

Pronunció la contraseña y entró en la espaciosa estancia. Observó con ojo crítico los retratos de todos los directores que estuvieron al mando de la Escuela desde su inauguración, deteniéndose especialmente en el último de ellos. Albus Dumbledore. El retrato le dirigió una mirada profunda, llena de curiosidad, pero Ariadne se mantuvo impasible.

Una voz la recibió nada más notar su presencia.

- Señorita Shade, es un placer volver a verla después de tanto tiempo.

- Lo mismo digo, Profesora McGonagall –contestó Ariadna con voz neutra.

- He oído que le han ofrecido un puesto como inefable en el Departamento de Misterios.

- Y lo he aceptado. Creo que será una labor útil para la Orden del Fénix, como en los viejos tiempos. Especialmente ahora que parece que os habéis quedado sin… fuentes de información de primera mano.

- No sé cuánto sabes, Ariadne, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que no te has dignado a aceptar un simple puesto de inefable solo para servir a la Orden.

- ¿Y tener motivos ocultos hace mi información menos valiosa? No, claro que no. Pero temes que pueda mentir al respecto. En ese sentido te aseguro que la Orden no tiene nada que temer… ni tú tampoco. Si hubiera algo que solo me concerniese a mí, entonces no te mentiría, solo omitiría un par de detalles.

- Comprendo perfectamente tu postura, Ariadne. Créeme que lo hago. Pero antes debes prometerme que sigues siendo fiel a los ideales que te impulsaron a entrar en la Orden del Fénix la primera vez.

- ¿Tienes dudas al respecto? – preguntó Ariadne fingiendo sorpresa.

- Para nada.- respondió McGonagall con una sonrisa- Pero tenía que preguntar. El lugar está protegido con el hechizo Fidelio, así que tendrás que concentrarte en mis palabras para llegar allí la primera vez. – le tendió un trozo de pergamino- Aquí tienes la dirección. La reunión es dentro de dos horas, mientras tanto puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

- Gracias, Minerva. Que tengas un buen día.

- Lo mismo digo, Ariadne. Ah, y saluda a tus hijos de mi parte, si es que aún me recuerdan.

- Desde luego que sí. Les he hablado mucho de la Orden, y están ansiosos por volver a veros a todos de nuevo. – sin decir más, salió del despacho.

Ariadne disminuyó la velocidad al pasar por las numerosas salas de aquel castillo que tantos recuerdos le traía. Recordó la época en que estuvo allí como profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ayudando a la Orden en cuanto podía. Pasó a recordar entonces a los amigos que allí había hecho.

Aún podía ver la imagen de los Potter recién casados. Volvió a sentir aquella punzada de envidia que sintió al verlos por primera vez, tan unidos, tan enamorados. Recordaba a Remus y a Sirius, y a Peter. Se había llegado a sentir protectora con Peter algunas veces, tanto que no era capaz de concebir aún que él hubiese sido el traidor que vendió a sus amigos. Antes hubiera sospechado que Alastor Moody era el mortífago más fiel de Voldemort.

Se deshizo de sus pensamientos y salió de Hogwarts rápidamente para volver a casa antes de tener que presentarse en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry, Charis y Pollux estaban charlando sobre series de su infancia cuando Ariadne abrió la puerta de la casa.

Inmediatamente, Harry se puso en pie, dispuesto a recibir a la rubia mujer a la que casi creyó su madre cuando era un crío.

Ella entró en el salón sabiendo a quién iba a encontrar allí.

- Ya estoy en casa, Charis, Pollux… y Harry. ¿No vas a darme un abrazo? –preguntó alzando una ceja. Harry corrió a abrazarla fuertemente, y Ariadne recordó cuando era un niño y la buscaba de vez en cuando para abrazarla con desesperación, buscando el consuelo que le era negado en su casa, recordó claramente las veces que la había llamado "mamá". Se separó finalmente de él con los ojos húmedos y trató de serenarse.

Ya habían sido suficientes recuerdos para un solo día, y aún le quedaba presentarse ante la nueva Orden del Fénix.

– Bueno, Harry, cuánto has crecido… me parece que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, así que te sugiero que te quedes a dormir esta noche, tengo un compromiso dentro de dos horas, pero quiero saber todo lo que has hecho en estos años. – le revolvió el pelo como a un niño pequeño y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Me pregunto cuánto hay de cierto en todo lo que se ha dicho de ti…

- Casi con toda seguridad puedo decirte que no. – contestó Harry, pesaroso.

-Eso está por ver… no confío mucho en los periódicos, pero si en los amigos, ¿sabes? Por cierto, tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para ti. – le tendió un paquete que Harry cogió con manos trémulas y abrió lentamente.

- Unos calcetines… son muy bonitos, muchas gracias.

- No es necesaria la cortesía Harry, sé que piensas que me he vuelto rara por hacerte ese regalo… Pero no son cualquier par de calcetines. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de los metamorfomagos?

- Sí, claro, pueden cambiar su aspecto a voluntad.

- Los calcetines tienen el mismo poder. Una vez que te los pongas, no tendrás más que pensar en el aspecto que deseas tener y se convertirá en realidad. Para deshacer el hechizo no tienes más que quitártelos.

- Vaya… muchas gracias, Ariadne. Realmente es un muy buen regalo.

- Me alegro de que te guste. Ahora solo me queda ver donde están estos dos niños.

Hacía ya rato que Charis y Pollux se habían retirado al cuarto de la primera para dejarles algo de privacidad, ya que sabían lo que su madre significaba para Harry y no querían hacerle sentirse violento por su presencia.

Cuando oyeron a su madre llamándolos bajaron por las escaleras hasta el salón para saludar a su madre. Ariadne les dio un beso a cada uno y les pidió que "secuestraran" a Harry amablemente hasta su vuelta justo antes de la cena. Después de escuchar cómo había sido el reencuentro con Harry, les anunció que debía irse rápidamente y, tras despedirse de los tres muchachos, se desapareció.

Apareció en los alrededores de un pequeño pueblecito y anduvo un buen trecho hasta un lugar llamado "La Madriguera". Una vez allí, sacó el papel que le había dado McGonagall y pensó en la dirección que había escrita con tinta verde esmeralda.

Una enorme casa apareció ante ella, y se apresuró a llamar a la puerta de la misma. La recibió una mujer regordeta y pelirroja con delantal. La mujer la miró entre extrañada y temerosa.

- Disculpe, señora, usted la señora Weasley, ¿me equivoco?

-Sí, así es… ¿qué quiere? – preguntó la mujer con evidente nerviosismo mientras estrujaba el delantal entre sus manos.

- Traigo una… invitación de Minerva McGonagall para asistir a la reunión que se celebra hoy. Soy un antiguo miembro de la Orden del Fénix y Dumbledore consideró la posibilidad de que me uniera de nuevo al grupo… pero por circunstancias ESPE iales no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora.

- Claro, pase, pase. –dijo la mujer visiblemente alarmada ante la tranquilidad con que la mujer comentaba su afiliación a la Orden – No es algo que se pueda hablar ahí fuera, dónde cualquiera podría oírlo. ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama?

- No lo he dicho. –replicó con voz dura, aunque seguidamente sonrió – Mi nombre es Ariadne Shade.

- Bienvenida a mi casa, señora...

- Señorita, en realidad. –interrumpió un voz conocida. La voz de Remus Lupin. – A menos que te casaras en Irlanda.

- En absoluto, Remus. Sigo teniendo algo que "repele" a los hombres a comprometerse conmigo.

- Lamento oír eso.

- Yo, en cambio, no lamento decirlo.

- Bueno… - interrumpió la señora Weasley algo sorprendida por la conversación – la reunión va a empezar dentro de poco. ¿Quieren algo de té mientas esperan?

Bueno, y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo. Ya saben que los reviews son los que me animan a actualizar rápido, y en este he tenido muy poquitos, y eso desmoraliza un poco. Si piensan que el fic es malo, por favor díganlo, pero no me dejen sin saber.


End file.
